


Honigsammelgefühle

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Toxic Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Also zeigt Severus nach einigem Zögern auf den falschen Jungen und sagt: »Der da. In den bin ich verliebt.«
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Honigsammelgefühle

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** [one eyed ghoul](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/One+Eyed+Ghoul)  
>  **Prompt:** sirius, remus, severus; das triste dasein des winters endet und es scheint, dass der frühling allem neues leben einhaucht  
> 
> 
> **CN: Andeutung von Sex, ungesunde Beziehungsdynamiken, Erwähnung von Tod und Essen**   
> 

_Am Fuße des Leuchtturms herrscht Dunkelheit._  
(japanisches sprichwort)

Aus der Ferne sieht alles ein bisschen besser, einfacher, schöner aus. Wenn eins nicht zu nah herantritt, sehen Severus' Lügen aus wie die Wahrheit oder zumindest wie glaubwürdige Geschichten. Wenn eins von ganz weit weg einen Blick auf Severus wirft, dann gehen er und seine Worte vielleicht als wahrhaftig durch.

**mcmlxxv**

»In wen bist Du verliebt?«, flüstert Lucius Severus ins Ohr, als sonst keiner hinhört. Severus schüttelt den Kopf, wendet den Blick von der Gruppe Gryffindors ab, die am See ihre Beine in die Sonne hängen und so laut lachen, dass es Severus bis in die Kerker verfolgen könnte. Er sagt _Das bildest Du Dir ein, Lucius_ , er sagt _Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was Du meinst._ Die Lüge klebt wie Harz an frischen Blättern und Severus denkt, er wird sie nie wieder los.  
»Ich komme nicht den weiten Weg hierher, um angelogen zu werden«, stellt Lucius fest, während er die Lederhandschuhe betrachtet, die er noch immer trägt, obwohl es mittags so warm wird. »Welcher von denen ist es? Sag es mir. Vielleicht verrate ich Dir auch ein Geheimnis.«  
Seine Hand hört auf, die Feder über das Pergament zu führen, er seufzt und er sagt: »Geheimnisse sind keine Dinge, die man tauschen kann. Geheimnisse sind spitze Nägel, die man schlucken muss.«  
»Du bist so schrecklich dramatisch, Severus«, wirft Lucius ihm vor und sich die Haare über die Schulter, in ausladenden, aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Bewegungen, sodass noch eine Gruppe Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw zu ihnen hinüber sieht. »Du weißt doch, Geheimnisse, die man für sich behält, sind nur Gedanken. Geheimnisse, die man teilt, eine Verschwörung.« Für einen Moment sieht er aus, als wolle er seine Hand nach Severus ausstrecken. Freundschaftlich oder etwas ähnlich Unsinniges. Doch er lässt es und Severus ist froh drum. Sie sind keine Freunde (oder auch nur freundlich gesinnt).  
»Wenn man Geheimnisse teilt, sind es keine Geheimnisse mehr. Dann sind es nur noch Fakten, die ihren Weg in die Schwarmintelligenz suchen«, erwidert Severus, bevor er die Hausaufgabenschriftrolle in seine Tasche packt, nachdem er ein paar Mal über die feuchte Tinte gepustet hat, um nichts zu verschmieren, woran er gearbeitet hat. Er wiederholt _Ich bin nicht verliebt_ und lehnt sich zurück, den rechten Handballen auf pieksende Steinchen, den linken Handballen auf heruntergefallene Blätter.  
Sie schweigen einen Moment in Eintracht, nicht in friedlicher, aber in zweisamer. Manchmal vermisst Severus Lucius; jedoch nur in Momenten wie solchen, in denen es gar niemand auch getan hätte.

»Soll ich Dir entgegenkommen?«, fragt Lucius leise; Worte wie Wolken und Nebel und Niesel; kalt auf Severus' nackten Armen. »Ich mache aus Geheimnissen Fakten und Du aus Gedanken Geheimnisse.« Er klopft mit seiner behandschuhten Hand auf den trockenen Flecken Erde neben sich.  
»Wenn es jeder weiß«, beginnt Severus, doch Lucius fällt ihm ins Wort; weil alles, was Lucius sagt, so viel wichtiger ist als Severus: »Niemand weiß es. Bellatrix weiß es. Aber es ist auch ihr Geheimnis, da braucht es Dich nicht zu stören. Lass' uns doch nur ein Mal ein bisschen verschwörerisch sein.«  
»Bellatrix' Geheimnisse möchte ich nicht wissen«, sagt Severus und er macht Anstalten, aufzustehen und zum Schloss zu gehen; an seiner linken Hand kleben Blätter. »Und Deine Geheimnisse eigentlich auch nicht.«  
Lucius Hand schnellt zur Seite, umschließt Severus' Unterarm gewaltvoll. Da ist eine Falte, eine wütende, wütende Falte, bei Lucius' Augenbraue und Severus weiß, dass er sich die malfoysche Gunst beinahe verspielt hat. Lucius sagt: »Es ist Bellatrix' und meins. Und es ist ein Geheimnis, weil Narcissa nichts weiß. Und wenn Du nicht verrätst, was ich wissen will, dann sitzt Du vielleicht bald wieder am Katzentisch.«  
Eigentlich, und das wissen sie beide genau, interessiert Lucius sich nicht für die Dinge, die er aus einer Laune heraus fragt, weil Severus ihm eigentlich ganz und gar egal ist. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht füllt es für kurze Zeit die Leere, die der Crucius in Lucius erschafft. – Also zeigt Severus nach einigem Zögern auf den falschen Jungen und sagt: »Der da. In den bin ich verliebt.«  
Denn wenn er ehrlich gewesen wäre, wäre aus dem Geheimnis ein Fakt geworden, und so wird aus einem Gedanken nur eine weitere Lüge, die sich honigsüß über seine Zunge schleicht und von seinen Lippen tropft.

»Mit dem stimmt was nicht«, erwidert Lucius nach einer langen, langen Weile. Vielleicht, weil tatsächlich irgendetwas komisch an ihm erscheint. Wahrscheinlich, um Severus' Nerven aufzureiben und einen Keim der Angst in ihn zu setzen. Höchstwahrscheinlich, um das letzte Wort zu haben und Severus' nur ja keine Gewalt über dieses Gespräch zu geben. Wer das letzte Wort hat, hat die Macht. Severus schweigt.

**mcmlxxiii**

Lily vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie kichert, krallt ihre Finger in seinen Pullunder, lässt ihren feucht-warmen Atem auf seine Haut prallen.  
»Im Frühling erzählt man Geheimnisse«, beschließt sie plötzlich, obwohl es an diesem Morgen noch so kalt gewesen ist, dass sie ihren Atem in der kristallklaren Luft haben sehen können. »Also, Sev, los. Erzähl mir ein Geheimnis!« Sie pustet gegen sein Kinn und zupft ein paar Fusseln von seiner Brust. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, dass sie nie stillhalten kann. Nicht einmal, wenn sie vor lauter Harz mit ihren Grillenbeinchen an seiner Borke kleben bleibt.  
»Ich habe keine Geheimnisse, Lily«, sagt er. Seine Lippen kleben, als hätte er einen ganzen Zuckerwürfel im Mund. »Nicht vor Dir, Lily. Niemals vor Dir.« Denn da sind so viele Dinge, die in seinem Schlafsaal geschehen, und von denen er ihr nieniemals erzählen darf. (Sie würde ihn hassen, weil er nie das Wort erhebt, sondern manchmal sogar gehässig lacht, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass es von ihm erwartet wird. Sie würde hinter seine süße Fassade sehen; aber er ist dreizehn und denkt nicht daran, dass Lügen sich aufeinander türmen wie Weihnachtsplätzchen. Es ist Frühling und er hat Honigsammelgefühle.)  
»Echt nicht?«, fragt sie und klingt enttäuscht. »Ich hatte gehofft, Du lackierst mir die Nägel und erzählst, in wen Du verliebt bist. Und dann reden wir über Jungs und Mädchen und warum niemand James Potter mag.« Sie kichert, Severus' Herz stolpert und ihr Kopf zuckt nach oben. Ihre grünen Augen starren ihn an.  
»Du hast nie Farbe auf den Nägeln«, sagt er und sie kneift die Augen zusammen. Sie fragt: »Aber in wen Du verliebt bist, das sagst Du mir schon?«  
»Ich bin nicht verliebt. Mädchen sind eklig«, sagt er und hofft, dass er sich dadurch nicht verrät. Sie weiß ja, dass er sie nicht meint, weil sie eine Freundin ist, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie seine Schwester; aber mit Sicherheit kein Mädchen.  
Sie sagt nichts, sondern atmet nur gegen sein Kinn.

»Ich dachte, dass man das so macht«, sagt sie irgendwann dann doch, als er gerade dabei gewesen ist, ein bisschen wegzudösen. »Petunia hat das gemacht, weißt Du. Also, eigentlich macht sie es immer noch.« Lily pausiert; atmet ein und aus. »Sie hat Übernachtungsfeiern, bei denen sie lauter Geheimnisse mit ihren Freundinnen austauscht. Und sie wird immer furchtbar wütend, wenn sie mich beim Lauschen erwischt.« Lily seufzt und zupft am Knoten seiner Krawatte. »Ich würde auch gern Geheimnisse tauschen.«

Für einen Augenblick kehrt Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein, weil Severus spürt, dass er bereuen wird, was gleich seinen Mund verlässt. Er bietet an: »Wenn Du möchtest, erfinde ich eins. Und ich tausche es gegen ein erfundenes von Dir.« Lily richtet ihren Oberkörper auf, ein Lachen fällt aus ihrem Mund direkt in sein Herz. Ihr Pferdeschwanz hüpft auf und ab, als sie nickt wie wild. Sie ist die Fliege, die von seinem Zuckerwasser angezogen wird. »Eigentlich bin ich _doch_ verliebt. Ganz schrecklich sogar.« Sie schlägt die Hand vor den Mund in gespieltem Entsetzen.  
»Oh nein!« Ihre Stimme klingt amüsiert, sie betont jede Silbe extra genau. »Das hatte ich niemals erwartet! In wen denn nur, Sev?«  
Verschwörerisch senkt er die Stimme, dann flüstert er: »In Lupin. Aber verrat' es nicht Black, der verprügelt mich sonst.« Er zwinkert ihr zu, sie haut ihm auf die Brust. Dann lacht sie und wirft ihm vor, dass er unmöglich sei. »In Lupin«, sagt sie und schüttelt Pferdeschwanz wirbelnd den Kopf. »Du kannst kein so unglaubwürdiges Geheimnis erfinden. Hättest Du nicht Catchlove sagen können? Die hätte ich Dir vielleicht geglaubt.«  
»Stimmt, Du hast Recht«, räumt er ein, weil er der einzige ist, der sein Herz brechen hören kann. »Gerda Catchlove ist die Frau meiner Träume und ich gedenke sie irgendwann zu heiraten. Es wird einen Käsehochzeitskuchen geben.« Lily lacht wieder und das ist es wert, für ein paar Augenblicke am Boden kleben zu bleiben. »Du bist dran.«

»Manchmal denke ich, dass ich Alice gerne küssen würde«, sagt sie, sich auf die Unterlippe beißend.  
»Du kannst kein so unglaubwürdiges Geheimnis erfinden«, wiederholt Severus ihre Worte, obwohl er ganz und gar nicht denkt, dass es unglaubwürdig sei. Wahrscheinlich lügt sie, weil sie wissen will, wie die Worte sich in ihrem Mund anfühlen. Klebrig-süß.

**mcmlxxv**

»Ich rede nicht mehr viel mit meinen Cousinen«, sagt Sirius Black leise, während er sich in der Bibliothek gegenüber von Severus auf einen der Stühle setzt, »aber ab und an schreiben wir uns Briefe. Meistens Andromeda, manchmal Narcissa.« Er grinst, entblößt dabei Zähne, die Severus mehr an Fangzähne als an Schneidezähne erinnern. »Hast Du Narcissa jemals getroffen?«  
»Nein«, antwortet Severus, obwohl sie beide wissen, dass es eine gewaltige Lüge ist.  
»Narcissa und ich, weißt Du, wir verstehen uns gut. Für die meisten wohl sehr unerwartet gut«, fährt Sirius fort, während er die Bücher beiseite schiebt, die Severus wie einen Wall um sich herum aufgebaut hat. »Und sie erzählt mir ziemlich viel. Vor allem, wenn sie denkt, dass es mir behilflich sein könnte.«  
Severus schweigt. Schweiß setzt sich unter seiner Haarlinie im Nacken ab und macht, dass sich seine Hände pappig anfühlen.  
»Du weißt, dass ich Dich nicht leiden kann«, sagt Sirius dann. »Und ich weiß, dass Du mich auch nicht leiden kannst.« Sirius leckt sich über die Lippen, trommelt mit seinen Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte, beobachtet jedes einzelne Zucken eines jeden einzelnen Muskels.  
»Warum redest Du dann mit mir?«, will Severus wissen, obwohl er sich schon denken kann, warum Sirius die staubige Bücheratmosphäre der leichten, lebendigen Frühlingsluft vorzieht. Unbedachte Aussagen verfolgen ihn wie getrocknete Fettflecken, die eins nur noch mit Seife wegschrubben kann.  
»Du erzählst da Dinge, die mir gar nicht passen.« Sirius schlägt ein Bein über das andere, sein Blick wandert für einen kleinen Moment aus dem Fenster, in den strahlend blauen Schäfchenwolkenhimmel. »Ich meine, früher oder später musste es so kommen. Bei meinem Aussehen, meinem Charakter und meinem Charme.«  
»Vor zwei Monaten hast Du mir mitten im Schnee die Hose runtergezogen und hast lachend auf mich gezeigt, anstatt Anstand zu zeigen und wenigstens wegzulaufen«, erwidert Severus. »Du hast keine Ehre, Black.«  
»Vielleicht keine Ehre, aber dafür Bauchmuskeln, für die Du sterben würdest.« Er lockert seine Krawatte und macht Anstalten, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Severus schwankt zwischen Bücherwerfen und Davonlaufen.  
»Wenn Dir nicht passt, was Du hörst, warum preist Du Dich dann an?« Severus wirft seine Feder in die Tasche, dann das Pergament hinterher. »Du bist kein Mischling, den man auf dem Markt bewirbt, um vielleicht doch noch die ein oder andere Galleone herauszuschlagen. Verkauf Dich nicht unter Wert; such' Dir Hexen, die bereit sind, Deinen Preis zu zahlen.«  
»Aber warum soll ich auf die Suche gehen, wenn das zur Folge hat, dass ich scheitern könnte.« Sirius sagt es, als ob die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er tatsächlich scheitern könnte, bei Null liegt. »Ich könnte doch genauso gut einfach nehmen, was sich mir anbietet, oder?« Er lacht ein wenig. »Vor allem, wenn es so unglaubwürdig ist wie Du.« Dann beugt er sich über den Tisch, während er zeitgleich nach Severus Krawatte greift und ihn zu sich zieht. Ihre Lippen treffen aufeinander und Severus denkt, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sei. Seine Nase wachse nicht mit jedem Kuss um ein paar Zentimeter und Sirius schmecke so süß wie Kürbissaft an Halloween. Manchmal müsse man einfach _Ja und Amen_ zu allem sagen, bevor man sich kampfeslustig auf das Gegenüber stürzt. – In diesem Falle würde es bedeuten, Sirius Black zurückzuküssen und die Hände in seinen langen, rebellischen Haaren zu vergraben. Es würde bedeuten, sich nicht Remus vorzustellen, der ohnehin mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ganz anders und viel sanfter küssen würde als Sirius. Und es würde bedeuten, sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, dass es Severus' erster Kuss gewesen ist, der eigentlich für etwas (für jemanden) Besonderes aufgehoben worden war.  
Und letztendlich würde es bedeuten, auf Glück zu spielen und zu hoffen, dass Remus sie irgendwann dabei entdecken würde; oder Sirius ihm hiervon erzählen würde. (Und dann vielleicht doch ein klitzekleines Bisschen eifersüchtig wäre; aber nicht auf Severus, sondern auf Sirius.)

Severus küsst Sirius zurück. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er wühlt in Haaren und fährt mit den Händen unter Hemden. (Schließlich ist falsche Jungen küssen immer noch besser als gar keine Jungen küssen.)  
»Wenn Du jemandem hiervon erzählst, mache ich Dich zwei Köpfe kürzer«, stößt Sirius zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Und obwohl Severus ernsthaft überlegt, _wem_ er davon erzählen könnte, ist er bald schon wieder viel zu sehr von Sirius Lippen gefangen.  
»Ja, gut, keine Angst, Black.«

**mcmlxxvi**

»Ich kenne sein Geheimnis«, flüstert Severus zwischen fünf, neun, dreizehn Küssen. »Warum er einmal im Monat fehlt.« Sirius hält inne, drückt Severus sogar ein Stück von sich weg. Er fragt: »Von wem redest Du?« Gerade so, als ob sie nie von Remus Lupin sprächen.  
»Eurem Schoßwölfchen natürlich.« Severus ist gut aufgelegt, weil er sich ganz sicher ist, die Dunkelheit in Remus gefunden zu haben. »Ich bin ihm gefolgt, einmal, als guter Vertrauensschüler ist das meine Pflicht.« Sirius wirft einen Blick auf Severus' vertrauensschüleraufnäherlose Robe. »Auf Höhe der Peitschenden Weide habe ich ihn verloren, Du kannst Dir sicher denken, warum.«  
Er sieht Sirius in seine Karamellaugen und bleibt mit seinen Matschaugen daran hängen. Sie sprechen nicht. (Severus' Gespräche sind oft von diesen Momenten des Schweigens geprägt, in denen sich herauskristallisiert, wer die Oberhand gewinnt.)

»Ich weiß, wie Du hineinkommst«, sagt Sirius plötzlich und in Severus blüht Lavendel auf. »Es gibt eine Wurzelknolle, unten am Stamm, die, wenn Du sie drückst, die Weide davon abhält, auf Dich einzupeitschen.« Windglöckchen klingeln, Bienen summen in Severus' Brust.  
»Ich liebe Dich«, wispert Severus, nicht weil es wahr wäre, sondern weil er weiß, dass Sirius es hören möchte. Oft, in verschiedenen Tonlagen, und nur ja kein zweites Mal auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Keine Blüte wird mehr als einmal angeflogen, überall wird Nektar eingesammelt. Und gerade fühlt Severus sich wie Petersilie; eine selten blühende Kleinigkeit. (Sirius lebt von Lobpreisungen und Huldigungen. Er atmet und trinkt sie und manchmal isst er nicht, weil er sich so daran satt gefressen hat.)  
»Ich weiß«, erwidert Sirius, bevor er sich zur Seite rollt und nach seiner Kleidung fischt. Er schlüpft unterwäschelos in seine Hosen und greift nach dem Hemd, das er regelwidrig ohne Pullunder trägt. Severus stellt fest: »Dieses Wochenende wollen Mulciber und Rosier nach Hogsmeade gehen. Und sie wollen, dass ich sie begleite.« Er hält inne, und erhält im Gegenzug nicht einmal ein _Na und?_ von Sirius. »Aber ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir …?« Seine Worte verlieren sich immer mehr und Sirius versucht, sie wegzuwischen wie Baumharz von seinen Schuhen. Er wird denken, er habe alles zurückgelassen, aber in ein paar Tagen wird er bemerken, dass honigsüße Lügen an ihm kleben und seine Schuhe nie mehr sauber werden.  
»Was für eine schreckliche Idee«, sagt Sirius jetzt. Dann steht er auf und greift nach dem Wintermantel, den er eigentlich gar nicht benötigt, weil es sonnige dreiundzwanzig Grad hat. »Jemand könnte sehen, dass ich mich mit _Dir_ abgebe, Schniefelus. Und gerade Lily sollte das nicht herausfinden, oder?« Lily, Remus; irgendeiner dieser vermaledeiten Gryffindors halt, die sich in Severus Herzen und Gedanken eingenistet haben, ohne Anstalten zu machen, jemals wieder daraus zu verschwinden. »Wenn Du Dich nur oft genug entschuldigst, nimmt sie Dich ja vielleicht zurück. Lily hat ein Herz für Streuner.«  
Severus schweigt, weil er weiß, dass Entschuldigungen bitter sind; noch viel mehr, wenn sie einfach nicht angenommen werden. (Aber er weiß auch, dass bitter und süß harmonieren wie Honigkuchen und Elfenwein. – Er weiß, wie er seine Ehrlichkeiten in Lügen kleiden muss, bis sie ganz einfach zu schlucken sind; bis sie nichts mehr sind als Lutschpastillen gegen die Halsschmerzen des Lebens. Und egal, wie oft er versucht hat, Lily die Wahrheit zu sagen, aus seinem Mund herausgekommen sind stets nur Zuckerrübensiruplügen. Vielleicht kann er nie wieder ehrlich sein, wenn die Wahrheit auf seiner Zunge kleben bleibt und nur Lügen von seinen Lippen tropfen.)

»Vielleicht«, wiederholt Severus, als Sirius sich gerade daran macht, sich weit von Severus weg zu begeben, »vielleicht hast Du recht.«  
Sirius lacht, weil er doch immer recht habe und Severus nicht so tun solle, als wäre es etwas vollkommen Neues. Immerhin würden sie sich inzwischen auch bereits seit sechs Jahren kennen. Da könne Severus doch ein bisschen Vertrauen beweisen?  
Dann geht Sirius einfach und lässt Severus zurück, der es noch nicht einmal über sich gebracht hat, nach seiner Hose zu greifen oder die Biene zu vertreiben, die sich auf seinem blassen, weißen Schenkel niedergelassen hat. Er sieht zwischen den Ästen und Baumwipfeln vorbei in den blauen Himmel, während er leise Worte testet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht erst dann bitter schmecken, wenn er auf ihnen herumgekaut und sie in all ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hat. Er scheitert jedes Mal.

**mcmlxxxii**

Sirius ist im Gefängnis, James und Lily sind tot. Und irgendwie und irgendwo ist Severus Schuld daran. Dass er sich also fünf Monate später bei Sirius' Anhörung wiederfindet, sollte ihn nicht so überraschen, wie es dann letztendlich doch tut.  
»Was willst Du hier?«, zischt Remus und er ist immer noch so schön wie damals. (Aber was heißt schon schön. Er ist immer noch so anziehend wie vor ein paar Jahren, aber schön, schön ist er eigentlich noch nie gewesen. Weder auf eine Hochglanzmagazin- noch auf eine Untergrundausstellungsart und Weise.)  
»Ich werde genüsslich dabei zusehen, wie Black verurteilt wird«, antwortet Severus mit ruhiger Stimme und ohne den Blick von Remus' Gesicht abzuwenden, während er ein paar Pollen von seinem Robenärmel klopft. »Ich werde zusehen, wie er seine gerechte Strafe erhält.« Er grinst oder hebt zumindest die Mundwinkel so an, sodass eins leicht glauben könnte, er würde lächeln.  
»Hasst Du ihn denn so sehr?«, will Remus wissen und Severus wird klar, dass er es nie herausgefunden hat; dass das zwischen Sirius und ihm tatsächlich ein _Geheimnis_ war oder eher ist. (Eins, dass er niemals mit jemandem getauscht hat, von dem er aber dennoch dachte, dass es jeder weiß; und dass sie alle laut über ihn lachen.) »Hasst Du ihn so sehr, dass Du es in Ordnung findest, dass er belangt wird für etwas, das er nicht getan hat?« Severus zuckt die Achseln, macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Er sagt: »Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen.« Doch er sagt nicht, dass das auf ganz andere Art geschmerzt hat, als erwartet. »Natürlich hasse ich ihn.« (Die Worte schmecken süß und ganz und gar nicht bitter. Wie das Schokokonfekt, das Dumbledore ihm angeboten hat, nachdem er endlich mit dem Weinen aufgehört und von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat.)

Sie starren sich an, während Hexen und Zauberer und jeder erdenkliche Mensch an ihnen vorbeiläuft. Es ist ganz still in ihrer Wabe, obwohl keiner einen Muffliato gewirkt hat. Remus sagt: »Er hat es bereut, weißt Du. Immer, kaum dass er es getan hatte.« Severus schnaubt.  
»Das kannst Du wem anders erzählen, ich bin nicht interessiert«, erwidert Severus, aber Remus spricht trotzdem unbeirrt weiter: »Er hat gesagt, vielleicht seist Du ja doch nicht so schlimm; vielleicht solle Lily noch einmal mit Dir sprechen; vielleicht wären das Rosier und Mulciber und Malfoy, die das alles aus Dir machen.« Severus schluckt, weil Remus' Bitterkeit ihn bis in jede Pore füllt. (Severus hat Voldemort belogen und auch Dumbledore und Lily. Er hat Wahrheiten verdreht, versteckt und zerbrochen. Selbst wenn er versucht hat, ehrlich zu sein, sind nur Lügen über seine Zunge gekommen. – Und dann ist da Remus. Remus, der strahlt und der lächelt und der Motten wie Severus anzieht; dessen Dunkelheit seine Lykanthropie sein sollte, nicht die bitteren Wahrheitsbonbons, die er mit einem Stück Schokolade verschenkt.) »Aber inzwischen glaube ich, dass Du einfach nur ein schlechter Mensch bist, Severus; dass Du einfach nur all die Chancen ausgeschlagen hast, die Dir angeboten wurden, weil Du lieber über vergossene Milch weinst, als Dich an einer heißen Tasse Milches mit Honig zu erfreuen.«  
Severus könnte jetzt sagen, dass das alles nicht wahr sei. Er könnte widersprechen und sich Lügen aus den Ärmeln schütteln. Aber er überrascht sich selbst, als er sagt: »Da hast Du wohl direkt ins Schwarze getroffen, Lupin. Ich bin genauso schlecht, wie ihr es euch gedacht habt.« Es ist eine Wahrheit. Nicht _die_ Wahrheit, aber immerhin eine. Aber weil sein Mund so sehr daran gewöhnt ist, zu lügen, klingt nichts, was er sagt, wahrhaftig. (Wenn er auch nur einen Moment ehrlich zu sich ist, kann er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal überhaupt ehrlich gewesen ist. – Aber vielleicht ist es auch genau das, was ihn so gut in dem macht, was er ab jetzt zu tun gedenkt.)

 _Eigentlich möchte ich nicht, dass er verurteilt wird_ , will Severus sagen, weil das ehrlich wäre oder zumindest nicht gänzlich gelogen. Aber weil er langsam selbst nicht mehr zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge unterscheiden kann, sagt er nichts. (Ist er ehrlich gewesen, als er Voldemort angefleht hat, James und das Balg gegen Lily einzutauschen, oder hat er gelogen, als Dumbledore ihn gefragt hat, ob er Lily wirklich jemals geliebt hat?)

Severus geht, ohne die Verhandlungen anzusehen.

**x**

Aus der Ferne lockt ihn Remus' Leuchten, aber weil er ein guter Seemann ist, weiß er, dass Remus' Wahrheitsklippen ihn in der Dunkelheit zum Sinken brächten, würde er ihm zu nahe kommen. Also genießt er Remus' Lachen über zwei Haustische hinweg und sein zerknirschtes Gesicht, wenn er den Trank abholt.


End file.
